


Not Home for the Holiday

by plot_twists_and_trench_coats



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mycroft is mentioned, Sherlock and John are Besties, johnlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plot_twists_and_trench_coats/pseuds/plot_twists_and_trench_coats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go ice skating in San Fransisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Home for the Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> this work is unbeta'd so hopefully any grammar and spelling errors I've made don't distract from the work. I hope you like it!

"Sherlock come on! Even if we can't be home during the holiday because of one of your cases we can still enjoy it." John spoke, "You need to get out of the hotel."  
Sherlock hadn't left the hotel since they'd arrived in San Fransisco three days ago, with the exception of the rare times the case called for it.  
"Oh and taking me to the city square is how you plan on enjoying this visit?" Sherlock posed from the couch he was draped across.  
"Yes. I still have some last minute gifts to get and you could use the fresh air." Sherlock scoffed.  
"John, I am perfectly fine with the air in the hotel. If you are that concerned with the quality I suggest you phone the manager who's name I've deleted." John remembers the one Sherlock is speaking of. He was a short, round little fellow; very pleased to have the great British detective and his side kick staying at his hotel.  
"There will be people to deduce. Ones you haven't seen before, considering that we are at least a couple thousand miles away from the flat." There was a brief pause before Sherlock responded.  
"5,348."  
"What?" John replied, voice laced with confusion.  
"That's how many miles away from home we are. 5,348 miles." John sighed.  
"That's it we're going out. Get your coat on." Sherlock let out a loud groan of dissatisfaction. John just rolled his eyes.  
"Sherlock this is going to happen; are you really going to fight me on it?" By now John had crossed from where he'd sat at a table in the room's corner to the couch. As he reached the couch Sherlock swiftly stood.  
"Fine, if you insist we will go out. But I take no responsibility for my actions." John laughed.  
"Do you ever?" Sherlock had nothing to say to that, he just gave John a funny look. They stared at each other for a second before Sherlock turned away to grab his coat. John double checked that the room key was in his pocket before the pair left to discover the city.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd been wandering the blocks surrounding Union Square for roughly an hour before they eventually ventured into Union Square itself. The sight that greeted them put a sparkle of excitement into John's eye.  
In the dead center of the Square sat a large outdoor ice skating rink. As soon as the street was safe to cross John, pulling a less enthusiastic Sherlock behind him, made his way to the rink. The sun had begun to go down a while ago and now that the sky was reaching the dark hues of night the bright colored lights began to glow in ernest. John turned to Sherlock with a smile on his face. Sherlock took one glance at him before immediately frowning.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Sherlock, you brought me to the states for a case over the holidays. The least you could do would be this."  
"If I'm not mistaken -and I'm not- it was you who brought me here." Sherlock was right of course. They were in the states because of a case Mycroft had wanted Sherlock to look into. John had thought it would be an adventure and accepted on Sherlock's behalf. Three weeks later and they had ended up in foggy San Fransisco in time for the December holiday.  
"Do this Sherlock and after we can go home and you won't have to leave the hotel again until the case is over." John was bargaining, this was something he just couldn't pass up. He could always force fresh air upon Sherlock in different ways later.  
Sherlock was quiet as he contemplated in his head.  
"Fine, but anything longer than three hours and I take it back." John smiled at Sherlock.  
The pair got into line, purchased tickets and due to fortunate timing were able to rent skates almost immediately. John had lucked out, each skating session was two hours long.  
Once the pair had their skates on they hit the ice. Literally on John's part. They were barely on the ice for five minutes by the time John's fall count had reached ten. Sherlock however had yet to fall, or even wobble. In fact Sherlock was gliding along as if he was born to do so.  
After evading fall number eleven, John spoke up.  
"Sherlock, how are you so bloody good at everything!" Sherlock opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by John.  
"Actually don't answer that. Let me guess you have an aunt who was an Olympic figure skater?" Sherlock almost smiled at that.  
"Not quite. Mummy made Mycroft and myself pick a sport when we were younger. Mycroft played tennis and I figure skated. I was quite good to be honest." John smiled.  
"Can you still do any of it? Do you know?" He asked curious.  
Sherlock responded by skating around the rink a couple times switching from front facing to backwards skating, then to staking on only one foot.  
John, who'd given up on his sad attempt at skating and was standing by the walls of the rink, clapped a little. Sherlock approached, slightly out of breath.  
"If there were less people here I could do more." It was only then did John notice how many people had joined them on the ice. Nothing like holidays to bring out the masses.  
"You can show off some other time Sherlock. Now, show me how to not fall on my face."  
Sherlock laughed quietly and the two slowly began to move around the rink surrounded by Christmas music, bright lights and multitudes of people.


End file.
